imaginfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryokinesis
Basic Definition Slowing down the naturally occurring vibrations of atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of freezing an object completely. A specific, telekinetic off-shoot of Thermokinesis. If you wanted to simplify it. Introduction Cryokinesis is the power to control cold tempatures and the element of Ice with our mind . Before we start, we will most likely want to prepare our body for this. For powers on preparatory work, go to Ki Evolution. Cryokinesis is a very specified power and should be held in high regard.with this power, we can freeze water and create frost. Changing Temperature: This skill is one of the more common we can find on Cryokinesis all over the web. It is using Cryokinesis to change the temperature of a specific area a bit, to make it colder. To start out, we may want to meditate a bit and clear our mind. Now, find the room, or whatever area we wish to change the temperature of, and we may want to check the thermostat first, and see what the temperature is. Now, stand there comfortably, with our eyes closed. we envision that are standing in the middle of a blizzard, with snow blowing past us with gusts of frigid wind, ice forming on the ground. we must really get into this. Actually try to feel your body becoming colder. we Picture the thermostat that we looked at in the beginning, and picture the temperature on it dropping. we could also picture ice forming around the room, all over everywhere, causing the temperature to drop. Now don't get discouraged, this takes practice. With enough work, we should be able to make the temperature a little colder. Ice Ball: This is the other common cryokinesis skill that you will see a lot. Now, there are many ways of doing this, but I will explain one of them. Get into the stance that you use when you normally make a Ki or mana ball, with your knees bent a bit, and hands in the ki ball position, at your side, near your hip. Now, picture water running over your hands and in between your hands, as if you were running them under a faucet. Feel it out, and extract the sharp energy. Now, picture the water frosting over, try to hear the sounds of the ice crackling as the water freezes. Picture it freezing little by little, and compiling into a ball of ice between your palms. Do this for a few minutes, and see if you feel any cold between your hands. Don't worry, all these skills take time and practice, so you might not get it on the first day. Just keep working on it. Practice this every day, until you can do it. To test this, you can try throwing the ice ball at a candle or some kind of small flame like that. And again, don't worry if nothing happens the first few times. Just remember, when throwing the ice ball, just like any other energy ball, you must be in complete concentration and focus, so that the ball does not simply disperse into the air. Ice Blast: This skill can be done a couple of ways, and here I will describe both that I know of. One way, is to just make a normal ice ball, and then push your hands forward like a normal ki blast, and picture the ice ball flying through the air, being absorbed into your target, and turning the entire thing to ice. Now, this will not actually turn the object into ice. But if done on a person, they may get a shiver, or feel cold. Now, the second way to do this, is a bit different. This way I have thought up myself. Instead of making an ice ball, fill up your fore-arms with the sharp energy. Now, picture it freezing just like the ice ball technique, and then shoot your hands forward, picturing a large icicle being launched out of your hands at your foe. Tsurara Tate: "Icicle Shield". This is a skill that I devised myself. To start out, stand in a wide stance, and be in concentration on the elemental energy of water, and draw it into your body. Keep picturing it filling up your body, mixing with your ki in your Dan Tien. When you think you have enough, then tense up your muscles. Become completely focussed, and picture the water element exploding out of you, and freezing mid-way through the air, forming a dome of ice around your body. Picture more water energy being added to it, the dome becoming larger and more powerful, and freezing more. Keep picturing this happening, and also picture the sharp energy inside you, powering you up internally, like an internal ki flame. Practice this, and remember not to over do it. Kori Hari: "Ice Needles". This skill I also devised myself. Now, this is similar to the Ice blast technique, using the icicle. But, it is a bit harder and could take more practice. Now, to start out, draw in the sharp energy, and pack it into your arms. Picture it freezing like in the ki ball technique, but staying inside your arms. Now, tense up your arms and shoot them forward as if for a blast, but this time, use your ishi(will power) to have the ice energy come out of your palms and fingertips in the form of little needles of ice, which you should focus on pelting your opponent with. Freezing breath: this is a rather easier skill then the rest. all you need to do is to, simply imagine something cold a glacier,blizzards, ect. then place your hands around your mouth blow frigid air out your mouth. if you get good enougth you should be able to create small icicles on objects. Frozen Wind: '''To improve upon this skill, you will have to be alone for great peroids of time. Stand in a deserted warehouse or feild and spread out your arms. Palms facing upwards, take deep breathes. Feel the air around you and whisper "Frostbite" in your mind countinuously, moving your body to the wind's movements. Using the Changing Tempeture method, cool the wind until you can fully feel the wind inside your grasp. Focus upon the winds movement and slowly manipulate it until it comes close to you. Then push it away from you in whatever direction you want to. After a while, you will be able to cool the wind and manipulate it without grabbing it first. '''Frozen Fire: This ability does not create actual fire, but the "fire" can be used by pyrokinetics. Using the basicis of the ice blast, except instead of actual physical ice, you convert the material into violent energy. This is the easiest ability to perform, but it is the most taxing upon the body. Don't attempt in mass quanities. Category:Kinesis